


His Weakness

by Mugiwara_N0_Luffy



Series: Three Houses Rarepairs! [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mugiwara_N0_Luffy/pseuds/Mugiwara_N0_Luffy
Summary: Felix has recovered from an injury in battle, but finds it difficult to face Dorothea afterward.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Three Houses Rarepairs! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655953
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	His Weakness

"Is something wrong, Felix?"

Felix Hugo Frauldarius drew his gaze to Annette. The autumn haired spell-caster had called him to a tea time, and Felix saw no reason to reject her. It helped give him an excuse to avoid _her_ at least.

"What makes you say that?" He sipped on the tea Annette prepared, feigning ignorance.

"I don't know, but usually you're more… you, I guess?" Annette let out a sheepish giggle as she rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry, I don't know how to put it, but you've been kinda… quiet lately."

"You know I'm not good with small talk." Felix deflected. He wasn't sure how much that would hold up with Annette. She was one of the few people that could bring him out of his shell. Her and Dorothea. But she wasn't someone he wanted to see right now.

"If you say so…" Annette's voice hid none of her suspicion,but she at least spared him further interrogation. "So, how's your wound? I was relieved to see you walking around without too much problem now."

"It's… fine." Felix reflexively ran a hand over his hip. In the heat of battle, an arrow had pierced through his chainmail. He had been reckless, focusing on the single opponent in front of him rather than mind his surroundings.

 _An amateur mistake._ He scolded himself for the upmteenth time. While he didn't like people mentioning it, Felix wouldn't discourage others from mentioning it. It acted as a reminder of his weakness on the battlefield. He would make sure to correct that in the next fight.

"That's good. Everyone was really worried when we heard… I was really worried." Felix let his eyes drift back to Annette, the young woman's face becoming sullen. "So I'm glad you're back on your feet."

"You don't need to concern yourself over it. I learned my lesson." Felix sighed, looking to reassure her in what ways he was capable of. "It wont' happen again."

That brought a small smile to Annette, his words doing as he hoped. "Good… I'm happy to hear that." Annette frowned again, her eyes drifting to the side as she rubbed her right arm. "So um… have you spoken with Dorothea since then..?"

Felix's chest tightened up as he failed to veil his discomfort this time. "N-No… I haven't." He tried to salvage his momentary misstep. "But-what does that matter? She's seen me around, I'm sure. That's all the reassurance she needs."

Felix couldn't say that without feeling guilt. But in truth, he didn't have the courage to face Dorothea at this moment. He felt unworthy of his adjutant's words. Not as he was, at least. _I'll make it up to her. In the next battle._

"Felix…" He didn't want to, but the Frauldarius heirs' eyes returned to Annette, sympathy coloring her expression. "Don't you think you should let her _know_ you're okay yourself? She was by your side the whole time."

 _Why do you think I can't?_ Felix dreaded her words, his fingers curling into a fist on the table. After being hit by the arrow, Felix had kept fighting. Fighting as long as he could. But in doing so, blood had continued to pump from the puncture. His legs had finally gave as his head swimmed.

And at his side was Dorothea, stooping over him with a tearful face as she cradled his upper body. Much of his mind had been out of sorts from the blood loss, but the utter terror in his adjutant's face had seared into his memory.

Felix never wanted to see her cry like that again. The sheer thought of it made his scar throb with pain.

"I'll… talk to her later." Felix mustered up his response, keeping his eyes away from Annette again.

"Felix…" He was surprised when he felt her small hands wrap around the hand he rested on the table, meeting her gaze with wonder. The corner of her eyes threatened with tears as her lip quivered. "I… I care about you. A lot, and… and it scared me when I heard you got hurt. I was _so_ worried. But Dorothea, she…" She inhaled a breath, her voice conveying some internal conflict. "She was devastated. And if she cares for you as much as I think, then… then you need to talk to her!"

Felix was taken aback by the intensity of Annette's voice, her eyes becoming firm as she forced back her tears. "Wh-What?"

"Don't 'what' me! You need to let her know you're okay now!" Annette was practically scolding him. He wasn't used to this from the typically meek but eccentric young woman. "Make sure she feels better, and… and tell her how you feel!"

Felix felt his heart sink as eyes fell away in shame. "But… because of me-"

"Because of you, she worried so much. Right?!" Annette's voice once again made Felix recoil. "I get it… I do. But she'll only keep worrying if you don't _say_ anything!"

Felix tensed when she said that. "Will she?"

"Of course! If you hadn't told me just now that you were okay, I'd be… I'd still be worried sick…" Annette's voice faltered for a moment as she put a hand over her chest. But she mustered her strength up again, fixing him with a fiery gaze. "So stop worrying her! Go and make sure she knows you're fine!"

"But… I-"

"If you keep this up, you'll only hurt her more!"

Felix felt his stomach twist. He couldn't stand that idea. Was he really hurting Dorothea like that? He was so afraid to face her after his own mishap, did he fail to realize the damage he'd keep putting her through?

"Does she… even want to see me?"

"Of course! Go and see her yourself! Or she'll keep hurting!" Annette stood from her seat, hands held up in front of her chest and tightened into fists. Felix stared at her in bewilderment, but felt motivated by her words. He let out a half chuckle, smiling at her in appreciation.

"You certainly have a way with words, Annette." Felix stood from his seat, giving her a short nod. "I'll… go and talk to her. Thank you."

"Good. Now stop wasting time and go!" Annette pointed to her door, beckoning him to leave. Felix didn't hesitate, making great haste to find Dorothea. Annette smiled as she watched him leave, feeling she had done some good for her fellow Blue Lion.

Still, that didn't stop the tears from streaming down her cheeks as she accepted her loss to the songstress.

Felix paced through Garreg Mach's grand halls, head on a swivel as he searched the courtyard for his adjutant. _What a coward I am._ He thought, scolding himself for failing to consider Dorothea's feelings. How much had been suffering because he was too afraid to face her? Dorothea deserved better than that. She deserved his reassurance, even if it cost him some dignity.

He came to an abrupt stop, eyes wide as an owl's as finally found her. Dorothea was speaking with Sione at the fishing pond pier, her back to him. But Sione's eyes drew up to Felix, immediately ceasing their conversation as a smirk played at the corner of his lips.

 _Damn it._ Felix would have appreciated a moment longer to compose himself, but Sione pointed with his chin at him, and Dorothea's eyes immediately followed.

"Felix." His name slipped from her mouth, a mixture of relief and shame oozing in her voice.

"Dorothea…" Felix swallowed the lump in his throat as he attempted to remain rigid.

"Well, I'm beat!" Sione not so subtly nudged Dorothea forward with his elbow as he feigned a stretch. "I'm gonna go and get somethin' to eat. Catch ya later, Dorothea."

"Hey!" Dorothea almost looked pleading as the Maloan prince feigned ignorance, walking off with his hands crossed behind his head. The two were left to an awkward silence, Felix fidgeting in place as he struggled to start the conversation.

"You… look like you're doing better." Dorothea's hands crossed over her stomach as she struggled to meet his eyes.

"Y-Yes. I'm doing much better." Felix cleared his throat after speaking. "I… I wanted to make sure you knew that."

"You did?" Dorothea's eyes finally met his, no small amount of shock hidden in her gaze.

"Yes, so… you don't have to worry. If you were, that is," Felix huffed, finding himself too flustered to go for anything less than straight forward.

"'If' I was?" Dorothea's voice had fallen to a near whisper, causing Felix to freeze. He felt his eyes become wide as plates as her bottom lip trembled, her breath shaky as tears threatened at the edge of her eyes.

"Of course I was, Felix. I was _so_ worried, I…" Dorothea let out a soft sob, breaking Felix's heart as he felt her suffering wash over him. "Do you really think i wouldn't?! I-"

Felix's body moved without warrant. He had wrapped his arms around her, pressing a hand against the back of her head gently. "I'm sorry. For being weak. I just didn't… know how to face you."

Dorothea pressed her face into the crook of his neck as her arms snaked around his back. "You idiot. I'm the one who should apologize," Felix pulled his head back, so that they could look into one another's eyes, their faces inches away. "I was supposed to be watching your back, but I… I didn't see the arrow, and…"

"Don't be such a fool. I was supposed to be strong enough to protect us both." Felix's eyes drifted away. "But all I did was make you cry. I… I'm sorry."

"Oh, Felix." Dorothea's trembling laugh brought his gaze back up, his heart becoming lighter as he saw a smile on her face. "You don't have to be strong for the both of us. We can _share_ that burden. I want to be strong enough to protect you, too. So please… let me do that? I don't… want to lose you."

Felix's hand softly touched the bottom of her jaw, making it so that he was meeting her eyes. "I will _never_ stop trying to be strong for the both of us… but… if you want to get stronger with me, then I… wouldn't hate that." He felt his cheeks burn and his heart pound in his ears. Dorothea's own cheeks dusted red and her eyes trailed to his lips, as did his own.

"Oh… I guess I… wouldn't mind that…" Dorothea mumbled out. Felix hesitated, fearing what move he might make next. But as he thought of letting her go, Dorothea clasped his left cheek in her palm, leaning forward and gently mashing her lips against his. Felix felt his body freeze in place before melting into her embrace, eyes closing as he cupped the back of her head. He had no experience with women, but Felix allowed what felt natural to dictate his actions, their wet lips softly wrestling against the other in a kiss that lit his heart aflame.

Dorothea broke the kiss slowly, though Felix felt himself longing for more. Dorothea's expression was now bright as the sun, making Felix think he might be blinded from staring into her brilliant emerald eyes.

"You know… that wasn't bad for your first kiss." Dorothea's usual teasing tone breathed life back into his chest, causing Felix to feel himself fluster again.

"Wh-What makes you think that was my first?" He shifted his gaze away from Dorothea, though they still remain locked in one another's arms.

"Oh? Does Felix Hugo Frauldarius have an ex-girlfriend I don't know about?" Dorothea's voice sang to his ears as his face burned.

"... No."

"I thought so. But be proud." Dorothea brought his chin back so that their eyes met again, a sultry smile on her lips. "It was a good kiss. And I can guarantee it won't be the last."

Dorothea brought his chin close, but Felix stopped her. "Wait. Let's… make this next kiss a promise." She tilted her head in question. "I swear that… by the end of this war, we'll both make it out of this. I swear upon this sword and this… kiss."

Dorothea stared for a moment before letting out a mirthful laugh. "Oh, you're so dramatic, Felix."

He felt his face become crimson, scoffing in annoyance. "J-Just forget it then!"

"I won't. Because i'm going to make the same promise." Felix's eyes returned to hers as she stroked his face. "I swear to protect you as long as you'll protect me."

"I'd rather protect us both, but… I can accept that." Felix smirked, eliciting a giggle from Dorothea. They didn't hesitate to embrace in a passionate kiss once again, the setting sun washing over the newfound lovers as the two became enamored in a world of their own.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope you all enjoyed that, this was my contribution to Dorolix weekend! I was overdue to write something up, but I kept getting wrapped up in a few other things, but I'm happy to get it out rather than waiting until the last minute haha
> 
> Two things; Sorry I did that to Annette, but I just imagine her being the supportive person who just wants to see the person she cares about be happy with who they want to be with, even if it hurts her a bit. Second, I did stealthily sneak my OC Sione into the mix, as he's one of the people I imagine speaking with Byleth all the time about who would make for a good couple lol
> 
> Happy Dorolix Weekend!


End file.
